


Moving on?

by Xbertyx



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Female pronouns for Grell, present day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William has moved on. Grells' heart can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving on?

**Author's Note:**

> Present day. (Not 1800, 2015) female pronouns for grell. // represent the past. Wouldn't do italics for some dumb reason.edited this work after a review on my other one. Tried to use better grammer and spread out the dialogue.

//past //

 Grell looked at the man she loved beyond anything else in the world. "Will my dear, will you always love me? No matter what I do or how I act?" She asked, turning to face him on the bed they shared.

"Always I promise, I'll never love another like I love you." Will responded, running his fingers through her silky red hair. "No matter what.'

\- present -

 It had all been a lie she thought, looking back on that moment now. They had split up over a silly fight the one night. He had told her she was acting like a little brat, always being dramatic over silly little things. Not many days after, she had text him to ask if he wanted to spend the night at hers and watch their favorite films. His reply had crushed her. He told her he couldn't anymore. He was with someone new. Too cowardly to even tell her face to face. That cut deeper than anything else.

 Still she had tried to win him back. One night at the office, while they were both working late, she had gone into his office and tried to kiss him. Wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him to her. "You still love me though don't you?" She asked with false confidence. He had looked away from her and told her he couldn't kiss her. Even if he wanted to, it wouldn't be right.

 She kept trying, eventually managing a kiss from him. Eventually getting him to admit he still loved her. It went down hill from there. Quick 'love making' sessions on the desk. Every time, he told her that would be the last time. He just wouldn't leave this new girl. Saying he still loved her, yet wanted to give his new relationship a chance. She couldn't understand it at all.

This new girl treated him so badly. She always saw her flirting with other men from the workplace. William was so blind to it.

 One day it came to an end. "Why won't you leave her? You said it yourself, you love me in a way you could never love her! So why won't you be with me once more? Why are you so cruel?" He wouldn't answer. "Fine! I'm done being used William. I never want to speak to you again." She shrieked, running from his office all the way out the work doors and back to her apartment. She collapsed on her bed in tears. Why wasn't she enough for him? Why did he choose this tart over her?

 A year or so had passed since that day. He didn't even acknowledge her presence anymore when they passed in the hallways. He always looked so happy when he was around his new girl. It killed Grell inside, hoping for the day when they would break up, so she would have a chance again. She tried to move on but the hurt inside her heart wouldn't go. She felt so alone in this world, even with Ronald being by her side to comfort her. He tried to make her laugh and smile but on the inside she felt dead.

 Lying in her bed one night she looked through the pictures she had of them in happier times. A tear slipped down her cheek and she looked up towards the skys. A single wish passed her lips. "Please William I love you so much. Please miss me. Please come back. I'm nothing without you".


End file.
